Another Chance
by kenzie.c.13
Summary: Mag had a daughter. Her name is Renata and she is blind. Her mother was able to get her a surgery and afterwords, she tells her somethings Rennie didn't wanna hear. Now she's on a mission. A mission that will save and possibly end lives.plz read and reviw
1. Blind Rennie

**This fanfic will hopefully be better than the last one**** it's based on a dream I had and absolutely adored! Hope you like it…R&R???**

I could hardly wait as I heard the promising footsteps of my long time best friend Leonard coming towards me. "Rennie, are you ready?" his beautiful voice had said into my left ear.

"Just a moment now Leo. I'm trying to find my book." This was the only time I hated being blind. Whenever I was in a hurry for something, I could never quite find what I was looking for.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" he asked me. I just nodded, afraid that if I kept looking for the book, I would miss the appointment. You're probably wondering what exactly is going on here. Well, my name is Renata, I'm 17 years old, and I was born blind to my mother who always told me that my father was a stupid drunk monkey who just got up and left as soon as she told him she was pregnant. I never believed that. Leo started pulling me down the school hallway. We were heading to GeneCo where they would implant their newly revamped Digital Corneas into my eyes. Mom said it doesn't hurt, she doesn't even remember how hers happened, and hers were full on new eyes! Today, it was raining, never a good sign, especially when you wore a tank top strapped green dress.

"Shit!" I cried, covering my head. We started running for the building, which was a good 4 miles away when a car pulled to a stop beside us."Get in." my mother's voice said. Leo gently put me in the car "I've got to get home. I'll see you later right?" I knew he wasn't really talking to me as much as he was to mom. I turned my head in her direction.

" I'll drop her off at the house so that she can get her things for the Opera tonight and you can get her from there and do whatever you kids do for fun" mom said, smiling. The car door shut after that and we were off to GeneCo. "Honey, don't be so nervous. It will not hurt and you'll be able to see!" Mom said as I felt the car stop and mom grab me by the hand. "Alright love, here we go." She pulled me out of the car and we walked o the front elevator of GeneCo. I was taking in the smells of antiseptic and the booming voices of all of the Largo children when another voice cut through all of it." Mag, my superstar! It's good to see you, and this must be your lovely daughter Renata. I should've known, she looks just like you. Bring her on up and we'll get this started!"

**That's a little strange isn't it?? Mag having a kid…well I hate ending chapters like this, but I'm sick and cleaning my room so I just wrote this in m spare time! I would like a few reviews before I post the next chapter.R&R???**


	2. It's A Mystery

**So I finally got my first review EVER!!! Thanks soooo much ConfusedColumbia26220! Right now it feels like I'm writing just for you!feel free to send me any suggestions but do it through private messaging so no one steals your idea!!:DD**

_previous chapter:_

_" Mag, my superstar! It's good to see you, and this must be your lovely daughter Renata. I should've known, she looks just like you. Bring her on up and we'll get this started!" Rotti said_

I looked in the direction of the voice, but i already knew who it Largo. My mother gave my arm a squeeze and led me over to the arms of the world's savior. " Come on this way...we'll have you out and ready in 15 minutes flat!!" And with that i was shoved through the doors and my life was changed forever.

_Shilo's point of view:_

"Shilo, I'll be working late again tonight. Can i trust you to take your medicine on time?" my overprotective father yelled up the stairs at me.

" of course i will dad. Stay as long as you like, I'll be fine"i heard him slam the door on his way out.

" Oh, i thought he'd never leave us." a voice in the hallway said. It made me jump.

"Grave! You scared the living shit out of me!" I screamed and hit my zydrate-peddling lover as he leaned down to kiss me.

"You'll never believe whats on the front page!" he said and threw the paper at me. It read: DIVAS DAUGHTER FINALLY GRANTED SIGHT.

"She kinda looks like you kid." Graves said

_Renata:_

Mom was right. The procedure didn't hurt at all. My eyes remained shut but i could see lights behind my eyelids. Rotti and my mothers voices were in the background...

"...procedure went quite well. The Zydrate we gave her should be wearing off, she can probably hear us now." I opened my eyes and was surrounded by colors! White, Black, Blue, Red....It was magnificent! "m-m-mom?!" I said and then i saw her for the first time. Her hair was long, black, and curly, her eyes an iridescent blue, recording this moment...just as i was.

"Sweetheart, come over here. Take a look at yourself for the first time." she grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby mirror where i took in my own reflection. i looked just like my eyes, now the same blue,my hair just as curly and perhaps longer and with natural looking blonde streaks through Largo then walked up behind me. He was fat, ugly, and very very bald. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing out loud. " Rotti can we run her home? I don't trust her to walk."

"Of course we will!come on now dears, lets get you home and get you to Sanitarium Square!"Rotti cried

"actually, i was hoping i could take her home by myself and just meet you at the square. ." Mag said. Rotti just nodded and she led me down to GeneCo's bottom floor. " my darling, there's some things i should inform you of. Number 1: your father is still alive and actually lives in the area. I'll give you his address when we get home, now call Leonard and tell him you're leaving!

**agh! Another shitty ending huh:) i need at least TWO reviews now before i post another chapter so tell your friends!!3personal meddage me telling me your thoughts and/or what you think i'm doing wrong.**


End file.
